


Pura curiosidad

by blacksmasu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, crack shipp, hidatobi, idk about this, naruto - Freeform, pocky, tobihida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksmasu/pseuds/blacksmasu
Summary: Sobre Hidan preguntándose lo que hay debajo de la máscara de Tobi, mientras come caramelos.(posible ooc).
Relationships: Hidan/Tobi, Hidan/Uchiha Obito, Tobi/Hidan, Uchiha Obito/Hidan
Kudos: 7





	Pura curiosidad

Su única compañía en el momento eran esos palitos de galleta que poco a poco iban desapareciendo de su caja. Nunca fue mucho de comer golosinas pero, ¿qué más daba? no es como que por culpa de ellas le fuese a pasar algo fuera de lo usual. Hidan había decidido acostarse en el pasto y descansar de todo: de la organización que vaya que consumía su tiempo, de los rituales algunas veces molestos, de sus compañeros que muchas veces lo fastidiaban por su religión, de el hecho de ser inmortal y no poder medir la fuerza de su contrincante. Muchas veces la vida misma le hartaba, y en momentos como ese, donde kakuzu había ido a una misión junto a otro miembro de Akatsuki (a cazar recompensas, quizás), aprovechaba de quedarse a solas y meditar.

El cielo era adornado por aquellas nubes de diversas formas, algo que, para la vista del jashinista, era algo lindo. Recostado en el pasto que aquel monte, donde el viento pasajero hacía tacto con su rostro y movía algunos de sus cabellos plateados, podía decirse que Hidan estaba más que relajado, a tal punto que le dio algo de sueño. Con uno de esos palos de galleta en su boca, cerró los ojos para ver si conseguía dormir un rato.

Para su desgracia no pudo hacerlo, ya que sintió un ruido. Abrió un ojo y se encontró con un enmascarado, miembro de su misma organización, sacando uno de esos palitos y viéndolo como si de un animal nunca visto se tratase.

ㅡTch, Tobi, ¿qué quieres?ㅡ Le preguntó, algo fastidiado.

ㅡ¡Quiero acompañar al señor Hidan, que se le ve muy solo y triste!ㅡ Respondió, acostándose a su lado, un poco cerca para su gusto.

Hidan solo suspiró. Como a muchos de la organización, Tobi le parecía muy infantil y molesto; aunque no sabía si los demás tenían la misma duda sobre él rondando por su cabeza. ¿Quién era Tobi en realidad? ¿por qué llevar una máscara? se le hacía curiosa su forma de comportarse que contrastaba con el misterio de su máscara. Estando acostado, lo veía juguetear con el caramelo entre sus dedos. Hasta sus manos las tenía ocultas. Se preguntaba si para comerse aquel dulce se levantaría su máscara un poco.

ㅡSeñor Hidan, por favor no me quede mirando así que me da vergüenza.

Se percató de la estupidez que estaba haciendo y volteó de inmediato a mirar a otro lugar. Sintió como sus orejas y rostro aumentaban de temperatura. Definitivamente, el dicho "la curiosidad mató al gato" era cierta.

ㅡSi quiere, puede soltar conmigo todo lo que pasa por su cabeza. Prometo no contarle a nadie, ¡Tobi siempre cumple sus promesas!

Lo observó por un momento. No iba a contarle lo suyo, pero como el enmascarado decía, podía soltar con él lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y en ese momento era él, justo él.

ㅡDime una cosa, ¿por qué siempre llevas máscara?

Tobi levantó una mano, un dedo para ser específico, e hizo una señal negativa. Lo suponía, no iba a ser tan fácil sacarse esa duda de la mente.

ㅡNo no no, Tobi no puede revelar sus secretos.

ㅡEstá bien, como sea.ㅡ El jashinista se llevó otro palillo de galleta a su boca, introduciendo solo la punta de ésta. Se sentía muy tranquilo, no iba a dejar que un niño lo sacara de quicio sólo por curiosidad.

ㅡPero puedo mostrarle un poco de mi rostro a cambio de algo.

Su atención volvió a posarse en él. Tobi sabía cómo jugar con la gente.

ㅡ¿A cambio de qué?

ㅡDos cosas.ㅡ Hidan suspiró, después de todo no podía saberlo así como así. ㅡUno, no le cuente nada a mi senpai, por favor. Le he ofrecido muchas veces mostrarle mi rostro pero él siempre dice que no. ¡Si se llega a enterar que alguien más lo ha visto, puede hacerme volar con sus explosiones! Senpai da miedo algunas veces.

ㅡ¿Con tu senpai te refieres a...?

ㅡ¡Deidara senpai! ¡él es realmente genial! pero a veces es terrorífico y gruñón.ㅡ Hidan soltó una leve risa ante lo dicho por Tobi, no se imaginaba cómo podía ser estar de pareja con Deidara.

ㅡBien, prometo que no haré nada.ㅡ Asintió. ㅡPero ahora dime, ¿y la otra cosa?

ㅡPóngase cómodo en el pasto y cierre los ojos, por favor.ㅡ Hidan miró confundido, mas aceptó hacerlo.

Se acomodó más de lo que ya estaba y cerró sus ojos, con el palillo de galleta aún en su boca. No sabía qué era lo que Tobi estaba tramando, pero decidió seguirle el juego. Sin hacer nada de trampa, esperó a que Tobi hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, mas no se esperó sentir el palillo moverse.  
Le sorprendió, por lo que, sin pensar, abrió sus ojos. La expresión de Hidan era algo que Tobi disfrutó muchísimo ante aquello. Con su máscara hacia un lado, dejando ver la mitad de su rostro, Tobi había puesto sus labios al otro extremo del palillo de galleta, comenzando a masticarlo y, de a poco, irse acercando a él. Hidan entendió el mensaje, por lo que también comenzó a morder para ir acortando la distancia entre los dos. Tanto fue su concentración que no se dio cuenta cuando posó una mano en la cabeza de Tobi, haciendo una leve fuerza para acercarlo más y más.

La distancia entre sus labios se hacía cada vez más corta, pero el jashinista podía sentir la sonrisa de Tobi contra él, una sonrisa juguetona que jamás esperó de él. Ya quedando muy poco del palillo, fue el enmascarado quien tomó la iniciativa e hizo desaparecer la distancia entre los dos, juntando finalmente sus labios. Un pequeño beso que comenzó siendo suave, pero como Hidan siempre era de ir más fuerte, lo transformó en un beso algo agresivo, poniendo su lengua de por medio y haciendo que Tobi abriera su boca. Un beso donde sus lenguas se hacían caricias entre sí, incluso dejando caer un poco de baba por la comisura de sus labios. Por falta de aire, se separaron. Hidan se quedó observando lo que Tobi dejaba a la vista: sus labios rojos, y unas pequeñas cicatrices asomandose en el lado derecho de su cara. Incluso se tomó la libertad de acariciarlas, sintiendo el relieve de éstas.

ㅡLo segundo, era eso.ㅡ Su sorpresa aumentaba cada vez más al pasar tiempo con él, pues tampoco se esperaba que su voz cambiara a una grave y algo rasposa. ㅡNo le digas nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Hidan asintió.

Poniendo su máscara tal como estaba antes de aquello, Tobi se alejó de Hidan. El religioso mucho después se dio cuenta que había quedado con ganas de más, por lo que bufó.

ㅡ¡Señor Hidan! lo veo algo rojo, ¿se encuentra bien?ㅡ le preguntó, como si nada hubiese pasado. Eso irritó un poco a Hidan. Incluso, volvió a usar su voz chillona de siempre.

ㅡ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? serás imbécil...

ㅡAy no, se enojó. ¡Yo me voy! ¡Tobi no quiere salir herido ante el poder del señor Hidan!ㅡ Se puso de pie y salió corriendo, ante la confusa mirada del de cabellos plateados.

Hidan volvió a recostarse en el pasto, intentando procesar lo que había pasado con el enmascarado. Sacó el último palillo de galleta que quedaba en el paquete, y se quedó observándolo por un momento. Lo había dejado con ganas de más: ganas de saber sobre quién era él en realidad, y de volver a probar sus labios que, por Jashin, habían sido demasiado sabrosos como para dejarlos escapar.

**Author's Note:**

> era un borrador que dejé botado hace mucho tiempo, inicialmente iba a ser Hidadei pero no sé cómo acabó siendo esto xD. Si hay algún error, por favor díganme que ahora mismo estoy viendo un poco borroso y no sé si dejé pasar algo. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! <3


End file.
